The Grey Troll and The Princess
by snapchatkween
Summary: The Fox and The Hound Parody. An orphaned troll has to deal with a forbidden relationship with King Peppy's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

The Grey Troll and the Princess

A mother troll ran into the forest with the royal gaurds on her tail. She ran to a bush and quickly hid her infant son so he wouldn't get spotted. She snuggled with him one last time before running off in the distance. Despite not seeing the action the baby troll knew that his mother was gone once he heard many voices shouting at her to get down.

A bird came down next to the infant. "You poor thing," she said sympathetically. "Don't worry Big Mommy is here."

The bird tried to comfort the troll but he moved out of the way too afraid to be near someone who was already a predator to all trolls. The bird looked this way and that to find someone who would take him then found two grey trolls hanging out in the tree.

"Stay here kid. Big Mommy's going to be right back."

The bird flew up in the tree where the two trolls were hanging out trying to find something to do.

"Hey fellas!"

"What's the matter Big Mommy?" asked the girl.

"Moxie, Aspen I need you two to help me with something. Come with me."

The two trolls jumped from out of the tree and landed perfectly on their feet. They followed the shadow of Big Mommy until they got to the bush where the bird stopped.

Moxie felt her heart broke when she saw the grey troll looking at the ground. "We've got to find someone to take care of the kid."

Aspen looked at the house that was in the yard. "How about that house? There's an old troll who lives there so maybe he'll be more comfortable there."

"That's an excellent idea Aspen," Moxie praised.

"Now all we need is to get the troll's attention," said Big Mommy.

"Way ahead of you," the two grey trolls told her.

"Alright Aspen, go," Moxie told Aspen.

Aspen knocked on the door. The door slammed open nearly crushing him. A purple troll with green hair walked out while drying her hands. "Who could that be?"

She then saw the grey troll and the bird grabbing the sheet hanging out on the clothes line.

"Stop! Go away! Shoo!"

The troll and the bird dropped the sheet on top of the grey troll. The purple troll went over to the lump. "What on earth has gotten into them today?"

She picked up the sheet then dropped it in surprise. Was that what she thought that was? She picked up the sheet again.

"A grey troll? In this neck of the woods? I wonder where his mother is?"

She picked the baby up and held him close. The troll took him in her house and fed him some milk. The lady combed her fingers through the baby's black hair to get rid of the twigs and leaves that were still locked in his hair.

"I think I shall call you Branch."

The baby fell asleep in her lap. "Looks like I won't be very lonely anymore."

She put the baby in her bed and tucked him in. "Love you Branch."

On the other side of the road was the place where King Peppy and his kingdom were partying. The trolls were jumping and dancing.

"Ba de ya

Say do you remember

Ba de ya

Dancing in September

Ba de ya

Never was a cloudy day!"

King Peppy and his step wife walked back home to their pod with their baby and toddler with them.

"Did you like the party Lilly?" King Peppy asked the little blue troll.

Lilly nodded and skipped off. "I just wish Poppy was old enough to go somewhere by herself sometimes. All she does is crawl."

"When she gets older she'll be able to play with you," King Peppy assured her.

"By the time she turns five I'll be a teenager."

"It won't be that long sweetie," King Peppy's wife assured her.

They went into their pod and closed the door behind them. Lilly walked to her room then looked back when she heard Poppy following her. Poppy pushed past her and jumped on the bed. Angry, Lilly picked her up and laid her down on the floor to get her to leave her alone.

Poppy looked up at the troll and crawled to her side. Yawning and stretching a bit Poppy settled down to rest.

Lilly put her arm around Poppy. Looking this way and that, she settled down and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Branch ran in the barn where the purple troll was brushing her cow's hair. Branch pulled and batted at the cow's tail out of amusement. The cow mooed angrily, clearly annoyed by the pesky little troll. "Branch, stop pestering Isabelle," the elder told him. "Isabelle, your going to have to be patient with Branch. He's part of the family now."

Branch went over to the corner where a wing dingle was sleeping. Out of curiosity he picked up something fuzzy, yellow, and small. The wing dingle began clucking and flapping it's wings, scaring the little grey troll. Isabelle kicked the milk spilling it everywhere and began to run everywhere as if she was in a rodeo. The elder troll calmed the cow down then put the wing dingle back in it's nest.

"Branch Timberlake!" she called before Branch had the chance to run behind the haystack. "Come here!"

Branch stayed hesitant. His mother's voice grew a bit louder. "I said come here!"

Branch walked over to his mother. She grabbed him by the back of his brown one strapped overalls. "Look at what you done!"

Branch looked at the spilled milk on the ground. He indeed felt bad for spilling it but tried to snuggle up against his mother's cheek so she would ease up. To his luck his mother just laughed and put him down. "Oh Branch I can't stay mad at you!"

She put Branch down and nudged him out the door. "Go run along and play."

Branch ran outside the barn and looked everywhere to find something to do. First he came across Moxie and Aspen who were trying to catch a beetle in the trees. "Hey Moxie and Aspen, wanna play?"

"We're busy Branch," Aspen told the grey child.

"What are you doing?"

"This is none of your concern. Go play somewhere and let us be."

Moxie yelped. "Nearly stumped my fingers trying to catch that beetle!"

Branch shook his head in disgust. "Ick! A beetle? No thanks."

It was then a butterfly came by that grabbed his attention. He followed it completely amused by it's colorful wings.

Back at the castle Poppy heard something far off in the distance. Lilly looked up as soon as Poppy was looking everywhere for something.

"Whatcha looking for Poppy?"

"I thought I saw something grey. I saw it come from that direction."

She pointed to the bush full of berries that were across the dirt road that separated the royal castle from the outsiders that were forbidden to cross that bush.

"Aw, your probably just hot from being in the sun too long."

"No I really saw it Lilly."

Lilly just went to the door. "I'm going back in the castle."

Poppy curiously went down the steps and onto the grass. Branch raised an eyebrow when he saw the pink troll walking around the forest.

"Hey you!" he yelled catching the princess' attention.

Poppy just looked up at the grey troll.

"Hey my name's Poppy. Princess Poppy to be exact."

"I'm Branch. Wanna go play?"

"Sure."

"How about hide and seek?"

"How do you play?"

"Close your eyes and count to ten. Then I go hide."

Poppy did as she was told and slowly started to count. She looked back to see where Branch was going to hide.

"You can't peek Poppy. Start again please."

Poppy closed her eyes and counted to ten. Branch hid inside of a log and stayed quiet.

Poppy looked in the trees for the grey colored troll but she couldn't find him. Suddenly her acute sense of hearing heard shuffling coming from inside the log. "Found you!"

Branch smiled. "Alright I'll hide again."

Poppy closed her eyes then counted to five. She ran to the bushes and found him again.

The game became funner and funner as Branch hid in some weird places. Suddenly the bell stroke at the castle.

"I have to get home. Bye Branch!"

"Bye Poppy!"

When Poppy came back she got a look of disapproval from Lilly. Poppy could sense that Lilly was indeed angry with her so she kept to herself for the remainder of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Branch went to the castle and peeked through the window. He tapped on it lightly to get his friend's attention. Poppy sat up in bed and looked at Lilly who was still sleeping. She looked at Branch then back at Lilly uncertain if it was safe to go outside.

"Come on Poppy," Branch whispered to his friend.

Poppy slid out of bed and tiptoed her way to the window. She motioned Branch to back up. "I cannot believe your on the roof of the castle," she whispered.

Branch softly leaped out of the way as she climbed outside and shut the window behind her. "Come on! Come on!"

The two friends went to the park and played on the swings and jungle gym. "Poppy," Branch said. "Your my very best friend."

"Your mine's too Branch."

"And we're always going to be friends forever, aren't we?"

"Yeah forever."

Then Branch had an idea. "Hey let's go swimming!"

Poppy ran to the lake in the park. "Last one in is a rotten doughnut!"

She jumped in the lake first with Branch jumping after. Big Mommy looked out the tree and smiled at the two trolls playing together. Poppy made a big splash and nearly caught Big Mommy.

"Poppy!" Lilly cried.

Poppy stopped and looked in the direction of the castle. "I've got to go."

Branch splashed in the water. "Aw. But we''re having so much fun!"

"My sister is calling me."

Poppy got out of the water and ran to the castle.

"Alright! See you tomorrow at the park okay? Don't forget!"

"I won't!" Poppy cried back as she ran further and further from the lake.

The next day Branch waited for Poppy to come on and play but she didn't come. Confused, Branch went to the castle and climbed up to the window. The window was opened this time so he was able to come in.

"Poppy?" he called.

Poppy turned to face Branch. She had a sad expression on her face. Branch looked at her leg.

"Good grief! Your chained up to the bed!"

"My step mom told me that I can't go anywhere so she chained me to the bed so I can't really move."

"We can play here."

Branch had jumped from the window and was making his way to his friend. He gently grabbed her hands.

"No. Not with Lilly here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Grey trolls aren't allowed in or anywhere near the kingdom."

"How come?"

"The queen's order. Not mine."

"What do you me by Lilly?"

"She's one of the trained guards here. Do you know what these guards do to grey trolls?"

"I don't understand why I can't be here?"

Poppy gasped when he went over to her bed.

"Branch! No!"

Branch got on the bed and walked on it. He looked at the helmet and the armor in the corner of her bed. "Why is there armor in here?"

"That's what you have to worry about!" Poppy whispered loudly.

Lilly stirred a bit when Branch tripped on her legs as she moved them. Branch raised an eyebrow in confusion when she began to murmur in her sleep.

"I'm going to get that troll. I'm going to get that troll."

"What is she talking about?"Branch asked.

"Branch you have to get out of here!"

Lilly opened her eyes a bit and saw grey. "Grey? A grey troll!?"

Lilly leaped out of bed and jumped on a rope next to the window. The bell rang urgently as the trolls in the castle ran to find the troll.

"Run Branch! Run!" Poppy cried.

Branch bobbed and weaved his way towards the door as five of the guards burst into the room. The guards ran after the grey troll throwing nets and throwing bombs at him but Branch managed to dodge all of them. He ran out the door with the guards hot on his heels. He ran into the forest and skidded to a halt when he saw his adopted mother driving off.

Branch huffed and puffed for a bit before running after his mother. The troll looked beside her and saw her son running on the wall wildly as if his life was in danger. Suddenly a spear was thrown at him. Branch jumped up in the nick of time then looked behind him.

"Branch!" cried the old troll.

An arrow nearly missed Branch's head by in inch, brushing the tips of his black hair as he ducked in the nick of time holding his head down then brought it back up. He jumped in the back of his mother's truck and ducked his head as another bomb was thrown at him. The troll stopped her car and got out.

The guards stopped as Branch's mother got out the car and stood her ground while facing them with a tight expression on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Lilly, you untrained bastard!" she snarled as she grabbed a bomb from all of the guards. "Give me that bomb!"

Everyone covered their eyes as she threw the bombs at the guards' precious equipment that they brought with them.

"Our special equipment! Why we oughta-"

The troll whipped out her hair and brought it close to his chest. "Hold it right there!"

"Wait, Willow! There's a bomb in your hair! Literally! Your loaded!"

Willow shoved him backwards with her hair then shot the bomb in a tree far away.

"Now there's no weapons!"

"Willow, your grey son of a troll here is not allowed to cross that fence!"

"Lilly that temper of yours is going to cause you a lot of trouble some day!"

"Temper? Woman you haven't even seen my temper!" Lilly snarled at she stomped her strew hat onto the ground. "The next time I see that grey troll near my castle I'll blast him! And next time I won't miss!"


End file.
